Osiris Country
Osiris Country (originally from Futurama) is a region on Planet Secco, modeled like Ancient Earth Egypt. In fact, the Osirins visited Egypt thousands of years ago, and became the founders of their lifestyle. Osiris is the 16th stage of Operation: NECSUS. Nebula, Vweeb, and Bender come here to find a Dimensional Fragment. Stage Layout Act 1 The Shooting Star will crash-land on the planet, knocking the group out for 8 hours. When they awake, Bender will be missing. The stage starts across a series of sand dunes where Nebula and Vweeb fight off Moldorms. They will get to a chasm with platforms. Nebula can jump to the first one, then she must make Space Blocks to get to the next. The next platform is sitting on an unstable ball, so Nebula must Space Shrink the ball so the pillar will lean toward them. They can jump on, and it will lean over to the next path. Leevers will attack, but they can be beaten with the S.P.O.U.T.. They will get to an area of Sarlacc holes, where the sand flows into said holes. They must avoid these holes and get to a bigger hole with a giant Sarlacc. Nebula must throw grenades in its mouth to defeat it. The sand around the hole will become stable, allowing Nebula to walk around and up the other side. They will reach a sandpit with Pokeys popping out. The Pokeys can be beaten with Space Shrinks. When they get to the Numbuh 20x40 stand, Nebula can purchase the V.I.S.S.I.L.E.. Across a chasm, there is a very tall Pokey. Nebula can shoot a missile to destroy the ground below it, making the Pokey fall toward them. A time distortion will appear and stop its descent, making it form a bridge to the ledge. Next to the 20x40 stand, Nebula can shrink herself with a reflective rock on the ground. She can go across the Pokey bridge with her small size, then resize herself with a rock on the other side. They will arrive at a river of quicksand. Nebula must shoot a missile at a capsule containing a Brown Boulder Wisp. Nebula can use her boulder form to go across the quicksand, and must avoid the rising bone walls in the way. After turning a corner, she must roll up a slope to go across a bridge over a chasm. She will go up and down a series of sand hills and must avoid geysers that sprout up. She will go through a tunnel that will take her into a Sarlacc's mouth. She will go down its throat, up a ramp over a pit of acid, and land on a platform. Nebula must jump some platforms up to a hole on the ceiling. The walls will compress in and out, so when they're close together, Nebula must Wall Jump. She will get to a walkway, and Nebula must duck when the ceiling lowers down. They will get to an acid river, where Nebula must jump platforms that will sink after being stepped on. An acid wave will come after them as they progress. Nebula will retrieve a Laser Wisp at the end. She must blast directly across the rest of the tunnel - she will come out of the Sarlacc and land in the desert. The two can approach the town directly ahead, and a cutscene will initiate. Act 2: Bender's Tomb Enemies *Moldorm *Leevers *Sarlaccs **Giant Sarlacc *Pokeys *Boos *Gibdos (mummies) *Mummboo (boss) Trivia *Dimentio Winkiebottom makes a cameo in the Bender's Tomb act: there is an upside-down statue of him directly underneath the Tachyon statue. Category:Crossover Locations Category:Stages Category:Necsus Stages Category:Deserts